JSDF
'' The 'JSDF '''is the Japanese Self-Defence Force. Originally developed to protect Japan against Korea in the 1950's, the JSDF has greatly progressed in weapons and technology over the years. The JSDF is currently the Military protection of the Faction Hokkaido, and as such is one of the most powerful forces in military might, capable of even repelling against the NDE for an extended period of tim''e. ''The Japanese are known for their mechanical and technological capabilities; they are the number one producers of Mechs and the parts that they use, and have one of the most powerful Air Forces across the universe. This has been achieved by the numerous colonies and settlements they have made on hundreds of worlds and even in a few separate dimensions. Their only true weakness is their relatively light Navy, which is still a very powerful force. Fortunately, the Japanese are a peaceful people. Ever since the NDE was first founded, the Japanese has been especially carefull with their movements across the universe, and have been augmanting their already powerful munitions, energy weapons, power sources, electronics, Military units, and several other things. Army The JSDF Army is the Ground Force of the Japanese Military. While not as powerful as the UCR Marines, if compared the JSDF Ground units are about 96% As Efficient as the UCR Ground units. The Army is a critical Branch of the Military force of Hokkaido, and are almost always deployed into battle. They are the 2nd most common deployed branch, and are the 3rd most powerful branch in the JSDF. There are almost 500,000 people in the entire Branch. ''Command'' The JSDF Army Command is deployed after all other necessary Ground units have moved out in a perimiter. The Command units consist of Fixed and Mobile buildings that stroll out of the Carriers of Air, Naval, and Space type. Almost all of these structures have Shielding, Radar, ''ECMs and ECCMs, and Point Defense/Air defense systems. A few variants have either Stealth or Cloak Technology as well. However, the Commander of the Army opperations is usually not on the ground, staying on board the Carrier that deployed the army, leaving his assistant Commander in direct command, feeding his directions to him. Notable Commanders are listed below: *General Hakiri Aso----General of the Army. *Commander Yinijen Hado-----Supreme Commander of Army. *Commander Haidoshen Yen-----Commander of Deployment of Army units; Stationed on JSDF Supercarrier HAROKEN. *Captain Baroken Daiso-----Captain of 205th Tank Brigade. *Seargent Major Fenishen Kai-----Seargent Major of 115th Batallion; Noted for outstanding preformance on multiple fronts. Ground Vehicles The JSDF Army used a wide variety of Transports during their operations. Several different types of Ballistic munitions are still used, but the JSDF have also been using Laser and Plasma Technology for about a Decade. The JSDF utilize Tanks, Artillery, Anti-Air Vehicles, Missile Trucks, and mobile Platform Units. They also use Armored Personnel Carriers, Light Assault Bots, and Fast-attack Jeeps. While the Army does utilize several types of Mechs, many of these are purposed for Air assault as well, and as such are used in conjunction with the Japanese Air Force. Infantry The JSDF Infantry is probably the highest numbered Unit in the Entire JSDF Military. Over 15,000 individuals are members of the Infantry. The Infantry additionally have Special operations units, which consist of Stealth, Armor, and Guard units. The Infantry uses Snipers, Anti-Armor, Explosive-Ordinance-Disposal, Capture-and-retrieve, ''Field Medics, and many other roles. '' Air Force ''The JSDF Air Force is widely believed to be the strongest Branch of the entire Japanese Military. They are the 1st branch deployed, and the most powerful. The Air Force uses a wide range of Military Units, including Airships, Fighters, Bombers, Gunships, Helicopters, Dropships, and Submersible Aircraft. The Air Force is a very powerful Branch that is either as strong as the UCR Air Force or, possibly, slightly more powerful. It is a good thing the JSDF is allied with the UCR. ''Command'' In Command of the JSDF Air Force are: *Lieutennant General Yamato Taiken-----Commander of the Air Force *Captain Kendo Roizen------Captain of 45th Squadron ''Airships'' The JSDF Airships are large Vessels that carry all the other classes of Air Units. Almost all of the Airships are capable of traversing in Space, though only for a Short Range. Many Airships can also provide direct support by using their mounted weapons to bombard enemy emplacements. A few variants of Airships are capable of operating on the Surface of Water, and fewer still can even Submerge. Almost every Airship can land on the ground and deploy Ground units via Rapels, Ramps, or Lowering Platforms. '' ''Fighters JSDF Fighters are the highest numbering units in the Air Force. The Air units are capable of being deployed either from Airships, Ground Runways, or Naval Carriers. Only a few variants of JSDF Fighters can traverse through Space, and at this only while still in a Planet's Exosphere. These units consist of Fighers, Interceptors, Bombers, and Stealth variants of these three units. Additionally, gunships are widely used, along with attack helicopters. The JSDF Air Force is experimenting with submersible aircraft and stealth gunships. ''Transports'' The JSDF Air Transports consist of Dropships, Helicopters, a few variants of Gunships, and Flying missile Platforms. These units can carry almost any Ground vehicle and/or a group of Infantry. Navy The JSDF Navy is a now powerful force, though the Smallest of the JSDF Military. They are the 3rd most commonly deployed branch, and the 2nd most powerful. The Navy consists of Submarines, Attack Boats, Frigates, Cruisers, Destroyers, Amphibious assault units, Battleships, and Carriers. In command of the JSDF Navy are: *''Fleet Admiral Kiwasara Natashi-----Commander of the JSDF Navy'' *''Admiral Onoro Ramien-----Admiral of 6th Fleet of Greenbay'' *''Captain Taizo Tachibana-----Captain of Battleship Riptide''